Cold As You
by xokittyiunox
Summary: If you'd have told her one year ago that she would be watching her husband walk out of her life forever, she would have told you that was absurd, and stormed out of the room.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own any of the characters in this story. I wish I did. lol. ****The Lyric was taken from 'Cold As You' by Taylor Swift. Not my song, not my lyric, but I love it. This story is slightly personal to me, and I almost didnt post it, but Id hate for it to just sit on my computer since I took the time to type it up. Hope you like it.**

**The moment of watching the one person you love walk away. **

****** Review Please.**

"_And you come away with a great little story, of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.."_

She sat on the overstuffed couch in the living room of the apartment they shared together, tears streaming down her face. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought it would come down to this. If you'd have told her a year that she would be watching her husband walk out of her life forever, she would have told you that was absurd, and stormed out of the room.

At the beginning their marriage seemed so perfect. He would come home from a long day at work and immediately kiss her before he did anything else. They would spend hours just watching TV together and laughing, or flirt playfully while they were cooking dinner in their small kitchen. He would take care of her when she was sick and she'd take care of his insatiable need for her.

Lately things had been different, they fought a lot. They'd always had tiny arguments, those ones that couples would have followed by great make up sex. They never even seemed to have sex anymore…even after they did argue. Lately the arguments were worse, and usually Rachel would end up crying on the couch while he sulked in the other room. Sometimes these fights would last for hours and they'd even go to bed mad.

Tonight they'd had one of those ugly fights. This one was the worst they'd ever had. It started out so trivial. Her husband had ended up staying late after work and didn't bother to call to let her know he was ok. Hours later, when Rachel did get a call from him she was furious. Of course she was happy that he was alright, but the least he could have done was text her to say he was safe. They fought over the phone, which only lead to a very upset wife and a husband sitting at the end of a dial tone.

Normally he would have called back and apologized, or came right home. Tonight was different. Hours went by before he came home, and when he did, he was a different person. The person who walked into their home was not the man Rachel had married. This man was angry, hurtful, and downright cold. He knew what to say to hurt her, and he used every thing that he could. This was not her husband, and she couldn't figure out why he had suddenly become someone she didn't know. What hurt the most was that he could look her in the eyes and she saw nothing. For the first time since they'd met she didn't she love in his eyes...they seemed so…cold.

Rachel's heart had never ached as much as the moment the words 'I'm done' came out of her husband's mouth. Every bit of anger she'd felt slipped from her body, and was replaced with fear. She'd been angry yes, but she didn't want him to leave. Even if they'd said some mean things they could be ok couldn't they? They could work it out she told him. She'd said she was sorry, that she loved him, and that he didn't have to leave. The words coming out of the brunette's mouth were lost to her husband as she watched him grab his work clothes out of their room and head to the door.

'Please don't leave. You don't have to do this.' Was all that Rachel could get out. Tears were streaming down her face, and it seemed hard to breathe. The last thing she remembered was her forehead against the cold door as she clutched what was left of the heart in her chest.

As Rachel curled as far as she could into the couch she realized there was no way to comprehend what had just happened, and how the love of her life had just left without a second glance. Rachel had given him everything- her heart, her soul, her body, and precious moments of her life that she could never get back. She'd given up her dreams for him, and here she was left broken and alone. The only thing he'd left her was a broken heart, and memories of the night Rachel Puckerman watched the only man she would ever love walk out of her life forever.


End file.
